


The Daniels Family

by Evora Layne (CreativeCreature)



Series: Original Work By Evora Layne [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 1900s, 1900s Sland, 1910 Rochester New York, 1910s, F/M, Family Fluff, Group Writing, Heart Warming, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Writing Prompt, co writing with Emma and Olivia, historical fiction - Freeform, script, writing camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCreature/pseuds/Evora%20Layne
Summary: This is an original story that I did with two friends from a writing camp back in the early 2010s in New York. We were given a year and character name and told to write a one-shot surrounding that character using slang, descriptors and really anything from that time era. Hence forth, THE DANIELS FAMILY!Edward Daniels is mad at his son because he was out late which scared his mother and was late for work. Edward and Marie soon learn why their son was out late and so happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing project that myself and two others wrote as a prompt that we received at a writing camp we all attended. If they ever see this and message me that it is them and that they have an account on her than I will certainly put their account name.

**ACT ONE**

_SCENE ONE_

(enter CHARLESTON into his father’s and his general store called DANIELS AND SON. His father is agitated because he is late for work and didn’t come home last night frightening his mother)

(EDWARD DANIELS looks up when CHARLESTON enters and glares at his son. He skirts around the booth and sets down the rag he was using to clean the counter)

EDWARD DANIELS  
(glaring and agitated)  
Where have you been? Do you know how worried your mother was?

CHARLESTON DANIELS  
(looks at his father and grins)  
Father, if you must know, then I have fallen for a keen girl.

MARIE DANIELS  
(steps into the store from upstairs)  
CHARLES? Did I just hear you say that you met a girl?

CHARLESTON DANIELS  
(grins at his mother, steps over to the radio on the left wall by the cash register, turning it on and turning to his mother holding his hands out for her to dance with him)  
Come Mother, dance with me and I shall tell the tale of how I met such a live wire of a girl!

MARIE DANIELS  
(laughs and steps over to CHARLESTON, taking his hands and waltzing around the store)  
Tell me about this girl you have fallen for! Shall we ever doll up in our best clothes and meet her?

EDWARD DANIELS  
(grinning at his wife and son dancing, laughs)  
How did such a bonehead like you meet a girl?

MARIE DANIELS  
(scowls half-heartedly at EDWARD DANIELS)  
Oh EDDIE, leave our son alone. It’s not his fault he is related to such a batty old man!  
(teasing him)

CHARLESTON DANIELS  
(laughing as his mother is chased around the store laughing by his father)

(curtains close on the sound of a happy family)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this short story. I hope that you will be curtious and polite and respectful and not copy this and pass it off as yours. It is not yours. My fellow co-authors and I worked really hard on this script and I hope that you will be respectful. Thank you.


End file.
